Pneumovirinae viruses are negative-sense, single-stranded, RNA viruses that are responsible for many prevalent human and animal diseases. The Pneumovirinae sub-family of viruses is a part of the family Paramyxoviridae and includes human respiratory syncytial virus (HRSV). Almost all children will have had an HRSV infection by their second birthday. HRSV is the major cause of lower respiratory tract infections in infancy and childhood with 0.5% to 2% of those infected requiring hospitalization. The elderly and adults with chronic heart, lung disease or those that are immunosuppressed also have a high risk for developing severe HRSV disease (http://www.cdc.gov/rsv/index.html). No vaccine to prevent HRSV infection is currently available. The monoclonal antibody palivizumab is available for immunoprophylaxis, but its use is restricted to infants at high risk, e.g., premature infants or those with either congenital heart or lung disease, and the cost for general use is often prohibitive. In addition, nucleoside analog ribavirin has been approved as the only antiviral agent to treat HRSV infections but has limited efficacy. Therefore, there is a need for anti-Pneumovirinae therapeutics.
Examples of pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds useful for treating viral infections are described in U.S. 2012/0009147 A1 (Cho et al.), U.S. 2012/0020921 A1 (Cho et al.), WO 2008/089105 A2 (Babu et al.), WO 2008/141079 A1 (Babu et al.), WO 2009/132135 A1 (Butler et al.), WO 2010/002877 A2 (Francom), WO 2011/035231 A1 (Cho et al.), WO 2011/035250 A1 (Butler et al.), WO 2011/150288 A1 (Cho et al.), WO 2012/012465 (Cho et al.), WO 2012/012776 A1 (Mackman et al.), WO 2012/037038 (Clarke et al.), WO 2012/087596 A1 (Delaney et al.), and WO 2012/142075 A1 (Girijavallabhan et al.).
There remains a need for new antiviral agents useful in treating Paramyxoviridae viral infections, including Pneumovirinae viral infections, such as HRSV infections, that are effective and have acceptable toxicity profiles.